memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Borg
List of unnamed Borg. By identified species *Assimilated Bajoran *Assimilated Bolian *Assimilated Cardassian *Assimilated Hirogen *Assimilated Klingon *Assimilated Romulan *Assimilated Vidiian *Unimatrix Zero Hirogen By unidentified species Alien Boy Drone The alien boy drone was a member of Kelis' species before assimilation and a part of Unimatrix Zero. He had no memory of being assimilated except that he and his brother were being chased by machine men. When the Borg Queen attempted to destroy the environment, she visited it and met the boy. She told him that assimilation turns people into friends and was fun. ( ) Alien Man Drone The alien man drone was a new drone to enter Unimatrix Zero. When Seven of Nine asked him if he remembered who he was or what ship he was on, he answered that he did not. ( ) Assimilating Drone This drone assimilated Kathryn Janeway during 's mission to save Unimatrix Zero. ( ) Amputee Marauder Drone ( ) Borg Drones #1 and #2 (Arctic) Two Borg drones were found buried in the Arctic by a scientific team who thawed them, not knowing what kind of species they were. The drones' nanoprobes were activated and revived the biological and technological systems in their dead bodies. The drones were reanimated and assimilated the scientists. The drones moved into the space along with the drone scientists. The group later attacked a Tarkalean freighter and assimilated its crew. The original drones and the rest of the assimilated Borg were later destroyed by the ''Enterprise''. ( ) Borg Assimilated Drones (Tarkalean Freighter) These Borg assimilated drones were part of a crew from a Tarkalean freighter that were attacked and assimilated by Arctic Borg drones that were thawed out by a group of scientists, who were then also assimilated. They attacked the ''Enterprise'' when it answered a distress call from the freighter. They were destroyed when the Enterprise launched spatial torpedoes and destroyed the Borg ship. ( ) Borg Drone (The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) This Borg Drone was part of the Collective that engaged the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise']] after the ship began an invasion of Earth.( ) Borg Drone (Unimatrix Zero) The '''Borg drone' was a member of Unimatrix Zero, where he experienced his humanoid side while regenerating. ( ) Borg Drone (Unimatrix Zero-Unimatrix Zero, Part II) This Borg drone was a member of Unimatrix Zero. Borg Drone #2 (Unimatrix Zero) This Borg drone was a member of Unimatrix Zero. Borg drones (2365) Beside a female Borg drone, these seven Borg drones were encountered by the away team from the Enterprise-D in 2365. Commander Riker was confounded that these drones did not react when the away team beamed on board the Borg cube. ( ) Borg Queen's Contingent (2373) In 2373, a number of Borg drones escaped the destruction of their vessel at the Battle of Sector 001 with the Borg Queen aboard a Borg sphere. The sphere traveled to the year 2063 through a temporal vortex where it was destroyed in orbit of Earth by the pursuing starship ''Enterprise''-E. The Queen and a number of these drones were able to transport aboard the Enterprise where they proceeded to assimilate the ship. The Queen, along with most of these drones, was killed when the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks were ruptured in engineering. ( ) First Drones Sighted A security team led by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data encountered their first batch of Borg drones as they entered the lobby to engineering from corridors on deck 15. ( ) Regenerating Borg #1 This drone, also spotted in the corridor on deck 15, was observed regenerating in a Borg alcove constructed into the bulkhead. This drone is the same also one of the 'First Drones Sighted' (Identical eyepiece and tubing). ( ) Regenerating Borg #2 This drone, regenerating outside of engineering, reacted to Captain Picard's attempt to forceably enter the section. It was armed with a heavy, prosthetic arm distinguished by a small, clawed extension and a visible electric spark. ( ) Drone Protecting Engineering In an effort to prevent entry to engineering, this drone attacked Captain Picard and attempted to assimilate him. Lieutenant Commander Data subdued the drone, breaking its neck and killing it. The same drone later appeared alongside the Ensign Lynch drone on the holodeck, where it was shot by Captain Picard. ( ) . In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Six of Eleven, a "quantum drone" tasked with patrolling and analyzing "space/time".}} Corridor Drone This Borg drone was part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors. ( ) Three Borg Drones These three Borg drones were part of the contingent that boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063, observed in one of the ship's corridors, one apparently a former Romulan. ( ) Sleeping Drones Three Borg drones, including one unnamed Klingon-species drone, were observed near the warp core in the Enterprise engine room, attached by cables to the ceiling. These Borg were apparently sleeping, or regenerating. ( ) Borg Drone, Engineering This Borg drone was onboard the Enterprise-E in 2373. It was part of the group that transplanted skin onto Data's right arm. It was also one of the drones who chased Starfleet officers down a corridor. The same drone was present in Picard's memory, when he was Locutus. It is the one who stands on the left side. ( ) Six Drones In their attempt at suppressing the Borg advance on the upper decks of the Enterprise-E, a contingent of Starfleet security officers encountered a group of six Borg drones in a darkened auxiliary access corridor. The drones were visible, at first, only by the laser light of their eyepieces. ( ) One Armed Drone This Borg drone was part of the group that modified the deflector. He tried to stop Worf launching the docking clamp and ended up in a hand to hand combat with him. Worf cut off his right arm and killed him, later using a cable from the severed limb to seal a puncture in his suit. ( ) Borg Queen's Contingent (2378) These three Borg drones guarded the Borg Queen in 2378 while being on a Borg cube inside a nebula in the Delta Quadrant. They were present when Admiral Kathryn Janeway was transported aboard the cube and they died like the Borg Queen because of a virus Admiral Janeway infected the Borg Queen with. ( ) Corpse In 2373, a Borg corpse was brought aboard for analysis by the Doctor. ( ) Corpses These corpses were seen in a vision by Kes, and later found amid debris of a Borg fleet by Voyager. They were killed by Species 8472. ( ) Dying Borg This Borg drone was fatally injured following the crash of a Borg sphere on Planet 1865-Alpha in 2368. Seven of Nine wanted to help it, but it died in front of her. ( ) Errant Drone This errant drone was a member of Axum's species. ( ) encountered on a Borg cube in 2365. ( ) Female Drone (2366) This Borg drone beamed onto the bridge of the Enterprise-D and abducted Captain Jean-Luc Picard shortly before he was assimilated and turned into Locutus in late 2366. ( ) Hallucinated Borg Drone The hallucinated Borg drone was part of a vision Seven of Nine had due to mental stress and lack of social interaction during 's trip through a nebula. The Voyager crew was affected adversely by the nebula and in order to survive, they had to be put into stasis until Voyager finished traveling through the nebula. Seven, who was not affected, was left in charge of the ship. She believed that the drone was coming to reassimilate her back into the collective. ( ) Holographic Borg (2404) This holographic Borg was part of Commander Reginald Barclay's class at Starfleet Academy in 2404. He made this hologram for his cadets when guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited his class. ( ) Borg Infant #1 This Borg infant was discovered by William T. Riker in what appeared to him to be a nursery. Riker described his interpretation of the Borg assimilation process, based on his observations of the infant, as: "from the looks of it the Borg are born as biological life form. Almost immediately after birth they begin getting artificial implants. They have apparently developed the technology to link artificial intelligence directly into a humanoid brain." ( ) Borg infant #2 This Borg infant was discovered by the crew of the USS Voyager on a damaged Borg cube in 2376 after being infected with a biological weapon. The infant was beamed to Voyager to receive treatment. ( ) Infected Drone The infected drone was injected with alien cells by Species 8472 which were consuming its body. ( ) Invading Borg drones (2377) These three Borg drones beamed aboard the bridge of the Voyager after the shields failed. Because of Q's tediousness he created this scenario. One of the drones was shot by Tuvok, the second one attacked Captain Janeway and the third one tried to assimilate Commander Chakotay. They were stopped and transported away by Q, who was angry about his son's behavior and told him not to provoke the Borg. ( ) Image:Keith Rayve, Q2.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' Image:Borg 1, Q2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Borg 2, Q2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Male Drone 1 (2365) This Borg drone was the first drone seen by the crew of the . He transported directly into main engineering and studied the computer graphics. Lieutenant Geordi La Forge called for the security and Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Lieutenant Worf joined them in main engineering. The drone did not react when Picard tried to make contact and was damaged by Worf when it tried to deactivate the ships energy systems. The second Borg drone which appeared when this drone was damaged took several pieces of technology from it and then the drone disappeared. ( ) Male Drone 2 (2365) This Borg drone was the second Borg ever encountered by the crew of the Enterprise-D. Worf tried to damage this drone, too, but was unable because of the shieldings the Borg activated. He transported aboard the ship when Lieutenant Worf damaged the first drone. After finishing the adjustments and collecting information he took pieces of technology from the first drone and transported back aboard the Borg cube. ( ) Probe Analyzing Drone The same year, a Borg drone analyzed a probe launched from the USS Voyager. ( ) Renegade Borg (2369/2370) Borg on Ohniaka III This Borg drone was part of the rogue Borg group which attacked the Federation outpost on Ohniaka III. Together with Torsus, Tayar, Bosus, and another Borg it attacked the away team from the Enterprise-D after it was discovered by Data. It was killed when its head bumped on a table. ( ) Compound guard This Borg drone guarded the holding cell in the Borg compound on an unnamed planet. It was decived by Deanna Troi and Jean-Luc Picard and dropped the force field. Picard damaged it by extracting his tubes. ( ) Crippled Borg drones These two crippled Borg drones were victims of Lore's experiments in 2369. They were among the Borg who followed Hugh and remained in their hiding place, in the tunnel system under the Borg compound. Lore's experiments caused major brain damages. ( ) Image:Crippled female Borg.jpg|''Played by Tracee Lee Cocco'' Image:Crippled male Borg.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Diverting Borg drone This Borg drone transported alongside Crosis on board the Enterprise-D to divert the crew and let the Borg ship escape through the transwarp conduit. It was damaged and killed by Lieutenant Worf, after it killed Crewman Franklin. ( ) Killed Borg drone This Borg drone was part of the group of Borg who attacked the Federation outpost on Ohniaka III. When an away team of the Enterprise-D investigated he attacked Lieutenant Commander Data but was lifted up by Data and thrown against a wall. The drone died. Data, confused by his experience with emotion during this fight, recreated the same situation on the holodeck of the Enterprise-D and upgraded the strength level of the drone to "feel" the same emotion again. ( ) Various Borg These Borg drones were among the rogue Borg drones led by Lore in 2369. They've settled on an unnamed planet in a Borg compound and were influenced by Lore who tried to built a "new race" and supported them after their disconnection from the Borg mind. A few of them were not satisfied with Lore's decisions and joined an underground group, led by the well known Borg Hugh. When Captain Picard, Deanna Troi, and Geordi La Forge were held prisoners by Lore's Borg, Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf got help from Hugh's group and rescued their crewmembers. After the brawl in the Borg compound, Data deactivated Lore and the Borg followed Hugh. ( ) , Adrian Tafoya , and an unknown actor . Among the performers who played Borg are also Michael Burton, Rogan Wilde, and Mary Thomson. They have to be identified.}} Image:Pam Blackwell, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' Image:Adrian Tafoya, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by Adrian Tafoya'' Image:Borg 1, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Borg 2, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Borg 3, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Borg 4, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by Steven Boz'' Image:Borg 5, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Borg 6, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Image:Borg 7, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Image:Borg 8, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Image:Borg 9, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Borg 10, Descent Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Warrior Borg Drones The warrior drones were a complement of Borg under the leadership of Seven of Nine who were part of the crew of the [[Warship Voyager|Warship Voyager]], according to The Voyager Encounter a holographic simulation in the Museum of Kyrian Heritage, which depicted Voyager s biogenic attacks on the Kyrians at the start of the Great War. The warrior drones neutralized a group of Kyrians who beamed into main engineering. ( ) ) Voice of the Borg The voice of the Borg was the collective voice of a Borg cube which represented the Borg and their claims. In 2365 the voice of the Borg informed the Enterprise-D under Captain Jean-Luc Picard that they have to surrender. ( ) When Arturis landed in the Borg region after he used his quantum slipstream drive and Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine were beamed aboard the Voyager, several Borg cubes welcomed him. The Borg voice informed him that he will be assimilated. ( ) In 2378 the voice of the Borg informed the Borg Queen about the intruding USS Voyager into the nebula, where the Borg placed the transwarp hub. ( ) was composed from the voices of Maurice Hurley, Rob Bowman, and Bowman's assistant. In the other episodes it was provided by unknown performers.}} Category:Borg drones Borg, Unnamed